humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Eliott
by Roy Posner At this site, we present a comprehensive study of The House of Eliott tv series, including a detailed analysis of each episode; a look at the nature of each character; what enables the principles to accomplish and progress; the 'character of life' in the story, including the phenomenon of Life Response; and much more. We believe this is an unprecedented undertaking, which we hope will give the public deep insight into the nature of life through cinema, which is the general purpose of this portion of the Human Science project. It will continually be updated, so please check back periodically. Thank you and enjoy! Introduction 'The House of Eliott' is a British television series produced and broadcast by the BBC in three series between 1991 and 1994. The series starred Stella Gonet and Louise Lombard as two sisters who start a dressmaking business in the early part of the 20th century. It was created by Jean Marsh and Eileen Atkins, who had previously devised the BBC hit 'Upstairs, Downstairs'. 'The House of Eliott' contains one continuous storyline of 34 hour-long episodes. Synopsis of Story Here we present a capsule summary of each of the three seasons. (Each is followed by a link to a detailed analysis of each individual episode, including its deepest meaning. It is the heart of this House of Eliott site.) [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Synopsis View Content]' ' Individual Episodes Analysis In these individual episode analysis of House of Eliott, we not only describe the events in detail, but we try to penetrate the psychological, social, and life forces at work that enable the main characters to progress, accomplish, and find fulfillment in life. Along the way we bring 'the "Character of Life," and its subtle principles, including the phenomenon of "Life Response," -- i.e. the onset of sudden good fortune through shifts in consciousness. This is indicative of our overall approach to this section of Human Science; i.e. to bring out the mysteries of existence and keys to accomplishment and fulfillment through fine cinema. View Season One View Season Two View Season Three Characters Analysis Here we present our observations and analysis of the central characters of the story -- Bea, Evie, and Jack -- as well as many of the others. We examine their positive and negative qualities, their values and beliefs, how they handle adversity, the nature of their relations with others, and other aspects of their character. [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Characters View Content] Human Accomplishment We admire people who accomplish greatly in life, though we are usually less aware of what it was that enabled it to happen, or what process was followed that allowed them to move to the heights. And yet House of Eliott reveals many of these keys, as well the process that enables one to rise to the pinnacles of success. Research has shows that the keys to success in any endeavor are intention, will, energy, strength, organization, and effort. In House of Eliott, we see all of these in spades. In addition, we see other important factors at play, including positive attitude, a supportive atmosphere, and personal values of tolerance, compassion, and forgiveness. Together these factors created a powerful positive atmosphere that that would attract good fortune.] An individual's ability to accomplish is also affected by the social environment and atmosphere surrounding one's action -- which includes the capacities, energies, character, and circumstance of the social environment and social institutions he is involved in. When that environment, atmosphere is positive one is more likely to accomplish; when negative, it is less likely. [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Accomplishment View Content] The Character of Life Life has a character. Every great civilization has discovered behind the sum total of events that we call 'Life' universal laws that are at work determining and altering the course of events in unexpected ways. The collective wisdom of humanity has acquired deep insight into the nature of Life's character and its interaction with the nature of human beings. This area of the House of Eliott site reveals insights into the character of life. If we look carefully at the workings of life, we will see other fascinating principles. For example, one is that life's difficulties are often the forces that push us to our greatest successes. In that way, we can say that the negative is really a positive in disguise. Another principle is that the individual's we are in greatest conflict with actually serve as the instruments for our growth and progress. Many other such principles are revealed in this section, with abundant practical examples in the story. One other fascinating characteristic of Life's workings can be seen through the miraculous-like phenomenon of "Life Response." Life responds to our consciousness. When we elevate it in some way -- e.g. through higher attitudes or increased psychological strength -- life quickly responds in a positive way for us. When our consciousness is diminished -- e.g. though increased anger, jealousy, and reluctance -- life quickly responds with negative circumstance back to our person. (PS: Once we see this phenomenon at work, we can apply it in our own lives.) Thus in this section we reveal some of the most profound and very deepest secrets of life. View Contents Social Evolution In every work of cinematic art, we can witness a social context in which events are taking place and characters are interacting. Often there are progressive forces at work, as well as regressive ones at play. While most works of fine film portray psychological change, social change may also be revealed. In this section, we aim to bring to light some of the social forces and influences at play in House of Eliott, and how they influenced events and the lives of the characters in the story. [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Social_Evolution View Content] Additional SEE ALSO *Episode Guide WEB SEARCH TERMS *House of Eliott Analysis, House of Eliott Summary, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Interpretation, House of Eliott Character Study, House of Eliott Episodes Your Question, Comments House of Eliott Your Questions, Comments Life in Movies Project http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life Category:Social Evolution